Stepney Gets Lost
Stepney Gets Lost is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot Stepney is bored on the Bluebell Railway, so he is naturally eager when allowed to help at the quarry. However, Stepney forgets the Fat Controller's warnings to be home before nightfall and agrees to take a special train down the branch line. Toby and Mavis warn Stepney to be careful and Stepney leaves the quarry with the special train. After delivering the train, Stepney then heads home, but takes a wrong turn after fog descends and ends up in the scrapyards. His crew goes for help, but in their absence, two diesels, named 'Arry and Bert, creep up and take him to the smelter shed, where Stepney is shunted underneath a giant grabber. It looks like the end for the little tank engine, but the Fat Controller arrives in the nick of time and has the grabber shut down. The Fat Controller then sends Stepney back to the Bluebell Railway and Stepney learns that there is no place like home. Characters * Toby * Stepney * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt * 'Arry (not named) * Bert (does not speak) * Rusty (does not speak) * BoCo (cameo) * Butch (cameo) Locations * Anopha Quarry * The Scrapyards * Bluebell Railway * The Windmill Trivia * Near the end, Stepney says "There's no place like home", a direct quote from the 1939 film, "The Wizard of Oz". * Stock footage from Rusty to the Rescue and Double Teething Troubles is used. A deleted scene from the former is used as well. * Scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, James, Donald/Douglas, and City of Truro are seen at the scrapyard. * This episode marks BoCo's last appearance to date. * The load that Cranky drops on Percy from Cranky Bugs is seen at the building site when Stepney drops off his trucks. Goofs * The camera shot looking over a beam and down at Stepney is differently configured with scattered objects when 'Arry and Bert approach. * Stepney has Skarloey's whistle sound. * Railway rolling stock is normally scrapped by using torches. * In some of the shots of Stepney puffing through the fog, a black box is attached to one side of his cab. * When Stepney is asked to take the train, he is dirty, but when he is preparing to take the train, he is clean. * When 'Arry says "Bye bye, Stepney", he is wearing Bert's face (it's noticeable as Bert has stubble while 'Arry doesn't). * When Stepney sets off for home, he is on the same line Henry was on in Haunted Henry. However, Old Bailey's Station is not seen. He instead passes a signal box and ends up on a line that leads to the Scrapyards. Quotes * 'Arry: Gotcha this time, Stepney. You'll make very fine scrap indeed! * 'Arry: Buffer him, Bert! * 'Arry: Bye-bye Stepney! * Stepney: This engine's not for scrapping! * Stepney: Bluebells forever! In other languages Gallery File:StepneyGetsLosttitlecard.png|UK title card File:StepneyGetsLostUStitlecard.png|US title card File:StepneyGetsLostSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:RustytotheRescue35.png|Stock footage File:DoubleTeethingTroubles19.png|Stock footage File:StepneyGetsLost.png File:StepneyGetsLost1.png|'Arry File:StepneyGetsLost3.png|Bert File:StepneyGetsLost4.png|Mavis, Toby, and Stepney File:StepneyGetsLost5.png|Stepney and 'Arry File:StepneyGetsLost6.png|Stepney and Mavis File:StepneyGetsLost7.png File:StepneyGetsLost8.png File:StepneyGetsLost9.jpg File:StepneyGetsLost10.png File:StepneyGetsLost11.png File:StepneyGetsLost12.png File:StepneyGetsLost13.png File:StepneyGetsLost14.png File:StepneyGetsLost15.png|Stepney's driver File:StepneyGetsLost16.png File:StepneyGetsLost17.png File:StepneyGetsLost18.png File:StepneyGetsLost19.png File:StepneyGetsLost20.png File:StepneyGetsLost21.png File:StepneyGetsLost22.png File:StepneyGetsLost23.png File:StepneyGetsLost24.png File:StepneyGetsLost25.png File:StepneyGetsLost26.png File:StepneyGetsLost27.png File:StepneyGetsLost28.png File:StepneyGetsLost29.png File:StepneyGetsLost30.png File:StepneyGetsLost31.png|Stepney's driver and fireman File:StepneyGetsLost32.png File:StepneyGetsLost33.png File:StepneyGetsLost34.png File:StepneyGetsLost35.png File:StepneyGetsLost36.png File:StepneyGetsLost37.png File:StepneyGetsLost38.png File:StepneyGetsLost39.png File:StepneyGetsLost40.png File:StepneyGetsLost41.png File:StepneyGetsLost42.png File:StepneyGetsLost43.png File:StepneyGetsLost44.png File:StepneyGetsLost45.png File:StepneyGetsLost46.png File:StepneyGetsLost47.png File:StepneyGetsLost48.png File:StepneyGetsLost49.png File:StepneyGetsLost50.png File:StepneyGetsLost51.jpg StepneyGetsLost52.jpg Episode File:Stepney Gets Lost - British Narration|UK narration File:Stepney Gets Lost - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes